


Euan Debates His Life Choices

by Jahaliel



Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: (if he ran they'd find him), Euan is reconsidering his life choices, M/M, Rex's family are assholes, crossposted from my tumblr, heads up July is an AU, i just need these wonderful people to be happy, mild spoilers lie within, not really - he's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: A short fic based on a tumblr post (see notes)  involving Euan meeting back up with Rex and Fam and just wanting to kiss his fiance but his fiance's family has other plans.Also includes a bonus chapter of poems written for the story :D





	1. Euan Debates His Life Choices

When they meet up again, it is a relief - for now they can rest, breathe and plan.  Aboard the Gives No Fuhks there is a sense of quiet relief and joy.  Euan and Rex are sitting next to each other in the lounge, leaning into each other’s space, taking joy in the moment.  Rex goes for a kiss when the door opens and his grinning family members - all of them (and its the best thing to be able to say “all of them” and mean it) - enter the room bearing gaudily wrapped gifts.    
  
Euan starts debating his life choices as a pile of gifts grows, spilling from his lap over onto Rex’s.  (But really where would he be but here?  He didn’t decide to fall in love with the blonde from the bar but even now he cannot, will not regret it - unless it brings harm to this found family of his).  Still as he opens the first gift and draws out a bright purple shirt - noting the shark-like grin on Khodī̂’s face, he debates once again running for the hills.  
  
He unfolds it and snorts with laughter, turning it for the others to see the bold proclamation “Fuck off, I’m Scottish”.  Rex finds one in the pile labeelled for him and at the end of the next ten minutes the two of them have a wardrobe’s worth of t-shirts with idiotic sayings in an absolutely positively _vivid_  selection of colours.  Euan grumbles under his breath, “Wet and fed after midnight, I swear,” Django catches the comment and it’s obvious where his children inherited their shark-smiles from, all sharp edged humour that stems from caring.  He tosses a box carelessly at the couple on the couch, Euan catches it and gives it a suspicious glance.  
  
Euan opens the box, takes one look at what’s inside and very-carefully-too-precisely close it.  While he glares at Django, Rex reaches over and lifts the lid, picking up the contents for all to see - a pair of purple fuzzy dice, the dots embroidered in white and the purple the same shade as the Scottish t-shirt. “Rex,” Euan says, drawing his lover’s attention, “I want a divorce,” face perfectly bland and the driest of deliveries.  Rex stares back non plussed “We’re not even married yet Ambrus!”    
  
The two lock eyes and slowly Rex begins to smile, “So, my family are a pile of assholes?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Am I?”  
Euan shrugs, waiting to see what Rex is planning - he doesn’t expect to be swept up into Rex’s arms to a hysterical cacophony of catcalls from the clan.  
“Rex, what are you doing,” his accent is clipped, frustration is dominant but there’s the smallest glint of humour in his eyes.  
“Taking you somewhere else so I can remind you why you put up with this lot.”  
  
  
Rex does a very thorough job and as they lay tangled together, for now, all is well.


	2. Bonus Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonus poems for you all so that its all in one place ^.^

**Fire**

Flame-hair with smile warmer than raging bushfires  
Light burns in his eyes, a man unwilling to die.  
Summoned from fingertips; this is magic  
Without basis in science as the sound of guns  
Echo, splintering glass - fall, but get up again  
Stronger this time and let all control go - let it burn!  
The world’s falling apart and yet he snarls defiance  
You cannot hope to hold the fire, cannot contain it  
And yet in his lover’s (fiance’s) embrace the fire  
Settles low, embers glow, as a different kind of warmth grows

**July**

Django laughs and laughs - drives home, still chuckling  
Realising there’s going to be some awkward memories  
To deal with; and yet the weeks speed by quietly

Rex keeps glancing over at Ambrus; who is staring  
At the house they are approaching with an inexplicable gaze  
There’s sorrow and grief all tangled up with joy

The truth outs over beer and friendly interrogation  
No deal-breaker, this is something that is meant to be  
And so before they go inside to bed, Rex gets down on one knee

The glad acceptance, the fiery kiss, the cheers from a family  
Bound together by love and war and undisclosed secrets hiding in NDAs  
With laughter under stars the night ends and the wind sings lullabies

**Family**

This is family - teasing and laughing  
Making something normal when the  
World falls to shit; when all is against you  
They are there, trade off the burdens  
Shoot straight, cover each others back  
The solid weight of a hand on your shoulder  
You aren’t alone in this fight, family beside you  
Each one fitting into the whole, and adopting  
Lovers, making room for them within the circle  
Fierce emotion and strong respect; tight embrace  
And a whisper _I’m glad you’re here, I’m glad you’re alive_

That is what family is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr - its the same name as here if you enjoy my poetry/fics. Feel free to stop in and say hi (or lurk whatever you're comfy with).
> 
> Always happy to squee and fangirl over Ashleshā

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based off musings on [this post](jahaliel.tumblr.com/post/158336965365/norcumi-thebibliosphere)
> 
> Ashlesha is delightful and I love it so much <3


End file.
